


Inhumanly mesmerising

by RotAndTar



Category: Dangan, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Denial, It’s a lil creepy but I swear it isn’t CREEPY creepy Yano?, Kinda, M/M, Nagito being a creep, Nagito not knowing how to process one-sided love, Not internalised homophobia, We need more in denial Nagito, Yearning, just refusing to acknowledge your love for someone because it’ll just hurt, more like just entering tbh, nagito watching Hajime sleep for a bit, or love in general, self loathing because nagito, stalker nagito, unconsentual face touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RotAndTar/pseuds/RotAndTar
Summary: Every time Nagito passes Hajime’s house he feels a strong urge to go in, one day he caves in and breaks in whilst he’s sleeping. But it’s not because he loves him, it’s  because he’s er... curious, of all the very cool things Hajime has in his room, except midway he forgets what he was supposed to be doing and stares at him sleeping, but that’s only because er....  ye no Nagito is just in love with him :// Nagito really stretching to excuse it but we all know.Sorry it’s late so you’re gonna have to deal with this bad summary, I swear the writing is better tho trust me,,,,
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Inhumanly mesmerising

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not gonna lie this started off as like ooOOOooo Nagito a creep and stalks Hajime dakrfic angst yandere blah blah but then I started turning it a tid bit sad. I’m sorry if my copious amount of description is annoying,,,,
> 
> Also!! I am unsure if they are OOC because I have only been seeing fanon Hajime and Nagito recently, I should really rewatch dr2 to refresh myself.

He didn’t really know what he was doing.

He knew he shouldn’t even be pondering over something like this, but almost every night when he walked back to his cabin he caught himself looking to Hajime’s: wondering what he was doing, wondering what it’s like in there, wondering what would happen if he went in. It felt tempting. But every night he would continue on, perhaps slowing his pace as he passed his porch but never satisfying his curiosity. After all, going into someone’s house without permission was pretty impolite, if he were to do something like that he’d be better of going during the day, when he’s not definitely inside waiting to catch him and off spending his time with his friends.

But maybe.... maybe not tonight. 

It was pretty late when he started heading to the cabin, being caught up with an army of crabs blocking his way (in which he wasn’t too keen on upsetting so he just waited it out). By the time he made it to the cabin’s it was 3am, far too late for anyone to be awake, right? His perception of time was a bit iffy but he was pretty sure most people got to bed at 11pm or at least 2am, and besides: Hajime didn’t seem like the type to stay up too late (unlike Kazuichi or the like). So he couldn’t help pondering it over a bit more seriously this time as passed the house, pace slowing and slowing until he eventually came to a unconscious stop. Surely Hajime would be asleep, it couldn’t hurt to just go in and.... study up on his dear ‘classmate’. Monomi wanted them to get to know each other after all, what better way to know someone than through their belongings? Perhaps there’d be some hints to his talent, not to say that Hajime had lied about forgetting it but maybe he’d been subconsciously indulging in it without realising it himself. The mystery of Hajime’s talent always lingered in his mind for some reason, he wanted to know.

He was far too curious for his own good. Oh well.

His feet move on their own, soft and delicate to stop the wooden planks on the porch from creaking too badly. Sand crinkled under his feet and he could feel himself shiver a little, wether that was from the cold air or anticipation was hard to tell, maybe a bit of both. Firstly, he looked through the window, non of the lights were on, and there was a bump in the covers of his bed that Nagito couldn’t quite distinguish but was probably Hajime... sleeping. He felt his breath hitch. Curiosity, that’s all this was, there was no other reason for this other than curiosity. The room was far too dark to properly see anything just from looking in from the window, he’d obviously have to go in. Fully prepared to pick lock the door, Nagito twisted the handle with the thought that it was pointless even trying, but to his surprise the handle turned and the door was creaked open.

‘Does he always sleep with his door unlocked? That isn’t safe, perhaps he has a death wish’

He stepped in, feeling the nice warmth of the room contrasting with the night’s coldness and closed the door behind him. It felt so quiet, everything was still and calm yet oh so tense. Each step was so much more auditable now, that was fine though; he was good at being quiet. He thinks over the possibility of some horrible bad luck happening whilst he’s here like Hajime waking up or tripping on something but then remembers he just had bad luck, that means he could only have good luck right now. Thinking about what the good luck could mean, he couldn’t help be smile as he took a few more careful steps forward, admiring his surroundings. It was like his room, he supposed every room was built the same, except with less furniture and a little display case in the corner filled with what looked to be a monokuma collection. Nagito had actually seen a lot of those monokuma’s around the island, but thought it was just the two-toned bear trying to sell merchandise or something so he ignored them, Hajime must have been collecting them in the hopes they’d somehow be significant. He wasn’t so sure if they actually were significant but the fact he has hope that they were makes his heart warm.

But apart from that, there wasn’t much else. He could see his signature clothes thrown on the floor carelessly and a couple of empty bottles and cans, but there wasn’t anything personal. It seemed liked he hadn’t put any effort into making the place feel homely; with Hajime being how he is he wouldn’t be surprised if he kept it so empty to spite the idea of having to live here. He still seemed hopeful to find a way out after all, why get comfortable when you’ll be leaving soon? Why dress this place up as a home when it’s a prison?

The lucksters thoughts were interrupted as he heard a rustling coming from beside him, feeling his hairs stand on end as he turned to the bed. Hajime- just like he thought. He was asleep in bed (or at least he hoped he was). The rustling stopped and Nagito held his breath. Admittedly, he has never really cared about acting in a normal way, he knew he wasn’t normal, he knew it from the look on everyone’s faces whenever he ranted, but the judgement of others was a painful thing and one he knew well, so he’d prefer it if he wasn’t caught doing something so suspicious. 

What exactly was he doing? He had a look around the house, shouldn’t he be leaving now?

Hajime lays quietly in bed, no movement but the soft rise and fall of his chest, no noise but his breathing. 

Well, he hadn’t had a proper look yet, he supposed.

Through the glass door to the right of him, he could see the bathroom, he heavily doubted there would be anything of value in there and a quick sweep of the area proved his suspicion correct. Looking back to the rest of the bedroom, he remembered the drawers in the tv stand and approached them, becoming progressively warier of his footsteps as he came closer and closer to the bed. As he rolled the drawer open he winced at the sound of wood clunking on wood but the noise didn’t seem to affect the sleeping. 

‘A deep sleeper?’

Just to check, Nagito turned to the other, watching for any twitch of his eyelids or trembling lip, but he was still. It was nice to see him like this, all soft and peaceful, usually his face held this sort of natural pissed off look but that wasn’t there when he was sleeping. The dim light of the room made it hard to see him properly and Nagito was tempted to open the curtains a little wider. He decided not to tempt it, perfectly content with looking at the dim lit face. He wondered if any of the ultimates have ever seen him like this, maybe he was the first one? He really did look peaceful, serene.

‘...the ultimate serenity...’

He must be, right? It was inhuman for someone to feel so comforting, so calming to just look at, he could practically feel his worries melting away. That would explain the lack of extreme uniqueness like all the other ultimates, well visual uniqueness anyways. Then again, his appearance did have a unique aura around it, the type of aura that made the luckster want to touch him. Even now (especially now), Nagito felt this strange feeling, like his soul was being dragged toward him, like his fingers ached to touch him. 

He blinks, curling up the hand that had somehow started hovering closer and closer to him, taking in a steady breath and swallowing the feeling. Focus, the longer he is here to more risky he is being, then again he still had that good luck waiting for him, maybe there is no risk at all....

Why was he even here again?

It was obvious the plan to search Hajime’s house had been a total bust due to the absolute lack of personal belongings, but sitting here, admiring their sleeping form... this felt rewarding. If good luck was to come then maybe he could get away with it, a slight graze over a lightly freckled cheek, something he’d never know about. He could feel a well of self loathing forming in his stomach just from the idea of tainting his skin like that, being so selfish and disgusting as to even be here, but his soul continued to be dragged towards him; he wanted to touch him. 

His hand shook as he raised it, until the very tip of his finger met his skin and his nerves seemed to melt into the warmth. Nagito’s hands must have been incredibly cold from the walk here because the other’s face felt inhumanly hot, not in a scolding way, a way that spread up his finger and coated his bones. As soon as he made contact he seemed to have forgotten how to breath, the warmth swimming through the rest of his body and tingling his skin, tiny spirals fluttering in his eye. It truly was just a graze but it felt so nice, and from that he began to wonder how great it would feel to go a little past the boundary of a graze. 

He moved his fingers across his cheek, lightly skimming his palm over subtle remains of yesterday’s shave until he was practically cupping his face with his hand. His thumb drifted over light eye bags, and Nagito found himself falling deeper and deeper into the warmth. He felt like his entire body was tingling, heat beating a little faster at every sleeping breath caressing his wrist, every little twitch of his face as fingers threaded through hair and dipped in jawlines. This felt.... it felt the sort of way that made your eyes water a little, like you have everything yet nothing at all. He wished he could see those green eyes, those ones that seemed to shine ever so brightly with hope whenever he was in a trail. But it was ok, dark lashes fluttering over lightly tanned cheeks was nice too though; the fact he felt entitled enough to ask for more than this was ludicrous to be honest. He didn’t deserve more than this, he didn’t even deserve this, he should be thankful he’s even been given the chance to ever see those lovely green eyes. He should be, but he was disgustingly selfish.

He stopped skimming, pressing his palm to the corner of his lips and lovingly brushing his thumb over the skin over and over. This was the sort of thing a lover would do, he supposed if someone saw this they’d assume he was some sort of pervert. This wasn’t perversion, this was... 

...he wasn’t sure what this was, but it wasn’t perversion.

He felt like he was stuck, though he knew he needed to stop he just couldn’t, eyes locked onto the sleeping face like tunnel vision. Maybe he was a siren, some sort of inhuman charming entity, an angel? Everyone seemed to like him, even Hiyoko (though she didn’t really convey that very well), he really was something amazing. The smile he didn’t even realise was formed on his lips grew a little, all the warmth radiating from his cheek travelling directly to his heart. His chest felt light yet heavy at the same time, he didn’t have a name for this feeling, he was a little scared of naming it. An Angel probably wouldn’t have a resting bitch face, and a siren has ill intent, so-

His eyes widen, body slipping into cold fear as the other moves, before the warmth comes back in tenfold when instead of waking up and staring at Nagito in horror he nuzzles into the contact, still asleep. His heart must have popped, a dizzying amount of heat rushing to his face as he realises what just happened. He knew it was probably just the natural response of feeling something cupping your face, but something about it felt like an acknowledgment, he had almost forgotten Hajime could feel this invasion of his personal space, up until now he had felt like a ghost that could only sense and never be sensed. He couldn’t figure out if that made him feel comforted or ashamed, but either way he yanked his hand away, already missing the feeling. 

Standing up, he held the hand to his chest as the warm feeling lingered on his finger tips, looking down at the sleeping form. Why was it so hard to see him right now? Did it get darker? 

“...I’m sorry...” he heard himself whisper, hardly feeling the words slip past his tongue, coupled with a drip of something falling from his eyes. 

Oh.  
He was crying.  
Why was he crying?

He didn’t take anytime to ponder it, quickly making his way to the door way, hand still raised to his chest, and taking one last look into the dark room before closing the door. He stood outside the door for a moment, listening to his breathing and heartbeat, listening to the soft rustling wind, listening to everything but his rushing thoughts. They were selfish thoughts, they didn’t deserve to be acknowledged. He pressed his forehead to door briefly before quickly raising it and running off the porch, not caring about the creaking wood, until he found himself shutting his own cabin door and sliding down the wooden plank. His entire body was shaking, eyes stuck onto the now freezing hand. 

He really didn’t know what he was doing.

——————————————————————————

For the first time since he was trapped on this island, Hajime had a nice dream. Sure, he couldn’t remember any of the details, but he remembered the feeling of comfort, like a soft hand caressing his face. This nice mood was almost immediately ruined as he got out of bed and proceeded to hit his shin on the tv stand’s open drawer.

“Ah- fuck- why is that open??!” He hissed as he grabbed onto his injured leg, kicking the drawer closed with his other foot. He didn’t remember opening that, actually he didn’t even realise they were even there (he never really had a proper look around the room, actually he spent as much time as he could getting out of the prison cell), so this was actually really fucking weird. Shaking of the pain, he takes a look around. 

‘Did someone break in?’

He didn’t really want to go around assuming that every little unusual thing was caused by someone breaking in, they were supposed to be trusting each other after all, but after ibuki barged in and broke his lock he’s been a bit wary. Nothing looked out of place though, not that there was anything to misplace, so he decided to brush it off as a faulty drawer. Could also just be monokuma trying to pull a prank on him or something: bit of a lame joke. 

Ignoring it, he took his usual shower and threw on one of the many replicas of his mundane school uniform, taking a quick peak in the mirror like he might need to fix his hair, knowing fully well there is no hope even trying to fix the spiky mess. He heads out of his cabin to go meet everyone for breakfast but as he reaches his hand out to the doorknob he feels a something crunch under his step. Confused, he lifts up his shoe, looks at the ground and sees... sand? Well, sand was pretty much expected to be everywhere when you live on a beach, so normally this wouldn’t be too alarming, but the thing is he literally just swept it all up from his room, last night, right before he went to sleep. Now that he noticed it he realised there was actual a bit of a trail of sand, leading from the door and fading off at about the middle of the room. Alarm prickled at his skin.

Someone did break in. 

Someone broke in, yet they didn’t kill him, nothing was stolen, and they pulled out his drawer and made him hurt his shin. 

“....what?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyy thanks for reading, it isn’t currently 4:30am, I wish there was an ultra sleep mode that let you sleep faster and get rid of all my fatigue in the 4 hour nap im about to take so I don’t end up sleeping through English again, but sadly scientists don’t think about cool beneficial stuff and wanna ‘cure dementia’ or some shit


End file.
